heroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hooded fugitives
, Tracy, female fugitive 2 and Sparrow, 4th may be a hooded Flint)]] In A Clear and Present Danger, the evolved humans who were captured are wearing prison jumpsuits, drugged and are hooded. They are called hooded fugitives because of this. Description wearing a usual hood for a hooded fugitive]] The most common description for a hooded fugitive is that they have a hood over their head. Their hood is usually ruffled and never looks unruffled and usually show their pointed ends and are usually never seen round. They also wear goggles and earmuffs on their hood. Though the goggles have no purpose whatsoever unless the writers are trying to humanize the hooded fugitives to highlight that this is wrong, the earmuffs seem to stop them from hearing, but considering they're drugged, it probably wouldn't have mattered as shown when Tracy was redrugged after talking with Nathan in Trust and Blood. But considering anyone who was captured after Trust and Blood weren't hooded anymore, one wonders why, aside from hiding civilians' faces from cameras, they aren't used anymore, considering it would've helped with Tracy when she was held at Building 26, her powers may have evolved, but it's useless when she can't see. They're also first seen handcuffed and shackled. Tracy is the only hooded fugitive who wears gloves, which is odd, considering both Flint and Peter is pyrokinetic and can become a pyrokinetic once he touches someone respectively unless they only work on Tracy who has cryokinesis. Hooded claire 7.jpg|A hooded Claire without earmuffs Hooded matt 6.jpg|A hooded Matt without earmuffs Hooded tracy 5.jpg|A hooded Tracy without goggles or earmuffs Hooded tracy 6.jpg The only time a hooded fugitive was seen without earmuffs was when Claire was brought to Nathan and when she unhooded Hiro and Matt. The only time a hooded fugitive was seen without both goggles and earmuffs was when Tracy was recaptured. Another thing common among hooded fugitives is that they're drugged. This is due to the ability negation system strapped to them. The drugs are administered through their nostrils and cause them to become lethargic. They don't move unless forced to, and mostly stand still or sit still with subtle head or body movements as shown when they were dragged out of their vans and when in the plane. 250px-Fugitives drug.jpg|The ability negation system Hooded claire 2.jpg|A hooded Claire moving her head and about to collapse Hooded claire 3.jpg Hooded tracy.jpg|A hooded Tracy standing still and barely moving her head Hooded tracy 5.jpg|A hooded Tracy moving her head Hooded tracy 6.jpg|A hooded Tracy moving even when Nathan removing her hood Oddly enough, when Claire was brought to Nathan, she looked like she would collapse, and she was hooded and drugged and wearing the same as everybody else, yet had to be dragged by two guards whereas the others could stand up perfectly well. She also had more energy in her movements, when she was dragged, she moved her head up and down whereas the others barely moved. The only time a hooded fugitive was undrugged for a time was when Claire unhooded Hiro and when Tracy was recaptured. Whereas Hiro was unconscious, possibly due to being drugged for a long time, he woke when he was unhooded again, for some reason, whereas Tracy gasped for breath when she was unhooded and undrugged and when she was recaptured, she had only been hooded, yet moved normally and reacted like any normal person would when hooded and tied to a chair. Oddly enough, she didn't look like she was trying to escape. Hooded tracy.jpg|A hooded Tracy, drugged and silent Hooded tracy 5.jpg|A hooded Tracy, silent Hooded tracy 6.jpg Due to the state they're in when drugged, the hooded fugitives never speak when hooded or otherwise. Oddly enough, they're also completely silent, no moaning or anything. And even when Tracy was recaptured, she was only hooded, yet we never hear her voice, not even a grunt, though she could possibly have been trying to escape, but then again, she only acted like any other person would in her situation and she didn't look like she was trying to escape. In all likelihood though, even if they did speak while hooded, their voice would probably be muffled. Though one wonders what'd happen if they were hooded, but not drugged and wearing earmuffs or when someone speaks to them when they're not drugged or not wearing earmuffs. History Because of an operation planned by Nathan after the events of Volume Three, Tracy was captured in her own home, forced to wear gloves and may have been the first of the soon-to-be hooded fugitives to be captured, or the first to be captured on that day. It is unknown what order the fugitives were captured, but we're going by the order they're captured in the episode and will refer to Rebellion,Part 1. Mohinder was captured after being betrayed by Noah. Peter, who went to Angela's house, was captured after being tazered by Nathan. Claire, after warning Peter, tries to warn Matt, but both are captured(Note:Daphne may have been a target and it is unknown whether or not she was shot first or hooded first). Hiro was captured while watching over Ando(Note:It isn't known whether or not this takes place after all the other captures or before). Sylar was supposed to be captured but he overwhelmed the team. Finally, the Dawsons (Monica, Nana and Damon) were captured after Monica came back home but Micah escaped and went to his school. Meanwhile, the others were captured, Sparrow Redhouse was captured in a city, the others were captured in Parts Unknown(It was revealed in the graphic novels that Sparrow Redhouse, the Dawsons and Flint were among the hooded fugitives). The hooded fugitives were probably hooded, drugged and dressed in orange jumpsuits at the place they were captured and then dragged into vans or while inside the vans. Claire, who was hooded and drugged wasn't handcuffed or shackled to the other prisoners due to being Nathan's daughter. Damon, however, wasn't brought to the airplane hangar, probably because his presence would be rather off-putting considering in A Clear and Present Danger, there's no one his size or because he was only a little kid, but he was probably hooded and drugged. The hooded fugitives are then brought to an airplane hangar to get ready to be transported to a containment facility with Nathan overseeing them and are split into two sides to sit inside the plane. Danko then shows him a hooded Claire, who Nathan then sends back home. After boarding the plane, the hooded fugitives are then seated. Claire, who escaped, unhoods Hiro, but due to not wanting to get caught rehoods him, but oddly enough, he never wakes up considering he was undrugged. She then unhoods Peter and Mohinder and after absorbing Mohinder's strength, Peter beats the guards while Claire unhoods Tracy and removes her gloves, who after being undrugged gasps for breath, Hiro who immediately wakes up, female fugitive and Matt. Peter forces Claire to take a tazer, while Peter tries to free the others. Sparrow, Flint, Nana, Monica, female fugitive 2 and 2 unknown hooded fugitives are left hooded and drugged. Due to accidentally absorbing Tracy's powers, he loses his strength and after accidentally freezing a side of the plane, causing a hole, the hooded fugitives stay seated not knowing of the danger they're in. As the plane goes down, a hooded Sparrow gets her seat ripped out of the plane and as she falls down, her earmuffs and goggles are ripped from her hooded face, but thankfully she uses her amplified powers to soften her landing. Meanwhile, the plane crashes and surprisingly, none of the hooded fugitives die. The Dawsons were recaptured while Flint dies from being shot in the head due to orders to the capture team to not ally with the enemy. While the unhooded escape, it is unknown what happened to the other hooded fugitives. Though female fugitive 1 and 2, and the unknown hooded fugitives are nowhere to be found, it's likely they survived. It's also rather likely that the Dawsons and the other hooded fugitives didn't or did wake up and were still strapped to their seats and were then captured, or they were freed from their seats but were captured before they even unhooded themselves or didn't wake up, or the other hooded fugitives woke up, unhooded themselves and fled into the woods along with female fugitive or were captured again. In Trust and Blood, after being left by Peter due to her almost betraying him, Tracy became a hooded fugitive again but was only hooded. She is then kept in a van for an probably 42 hours, when Nathan talks to her. After the talk, she is then rehooded and redrugged. Oddly enough, she isn't hooded at all times considering her evolved powers and the hoods are never used again after this episode for some reason. In Exposed, Rebel shows Peter and Matt security footage of the hooded fugitives at the airplane hangar in A Clear and Present Danger. The footage shown when they see it shows a hooded Matt, female fugitive, Peter, Mohinder, Hiro and Tracy. Due to a deal gone bad after Matt gets captured, Peter leaks the footage and the footage shown to the public shows a hooded Matt, female fugitive, Hiro, Tracy, Flint, female fugitive 2 and Sparrow. Micah goes to search for Monica, Nana and Damon and finds the latter two in a safehouse while finding Monica in another place. Due to the operation ending after the events of Volume Four, the other hooded fugitives were released into the public and the ones who went into hiding went out of hiding.